Yamoshi: The Super Saiyan God
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: Yamoshi, the Saiyan Guardian, is faced with the impending destruction of his race. He searches for a way to try and save his planet and people, only for both to be destroyed. One glimmer of hope remains though, and it is his job to find it.


The Saiyans are a proud warrior race. One dedicated to battle and only that. Goku and Vegeta, the ones who resparked the forgotten technique known as Super Saiyan God. But before there was them, there was another who unlocked the secret… this is the tale of Yamoshi, the Super Saiyan God.

Long ago the warrior race thrived on Planet Sadala. This had been their home for generations. Ever since Universe 13 was erased a single Guardian protected the planet of warriors. After each passing day the intelligence slowly became a secondary piece of their day to day life, and it kept getting lower and lower on the importance scale. So much so when they needed it most, they didn't know what to do.

Doomsday was erupting. A domino of issues began to fall. The volcanoes across the planet began to spew out hot molten rock and exploding volcanic ash. Soon every trace of light was stripped from the planet and it was covered in total darkness.

Popo: My lord… we must get off this dying planet as soon as possible.

Guardian: I know… Popo, there is a single survivor of the village down below. Fetch him for me, the others are already on their ship.

Popo: R-right. What will you do?

Guardian: I will stay here and preserve the planet as long as possible. Otherwise you will be damaged in the explosion.

Popo: B-but sir…

Guardian: Do it now old friend… there isn't much time to spare. So few Guardians remain in this universe. The lineage of the Saiyans, is one that mustn't be forgotten.

He nodded, and rushed over and got the boy. The Guardian flew off and began to absorb the energy from the planet, and ash into his lungs. Then the moment the last ship exited the planet, and he sensed no other life… he was ready to pass.

Guardian: Go Yamoshi… I sense you are destined for greatness, but a darkness also roams on your path. Please, be the savior of this dying race. Save them from themselves.

His body then gave out from the strain and an explosion was discharged across the now barren planet. A barrage of asteroids flooded space, and a cry from every Saiyan could be heard. The voice that stood out the most, was Popo.

The fleet of Saiyans was looking for a new planet to call their home. One that would accept them. The general of the Saiyan army asked Popo what his thoughts were.

Popo: I do not know… rumors of a Guardian Slayer have circulated across the universe between Guardians. It is currently only happening on the worlds around Frost Demon territories.

General: We are running out of fuel Popo… we need to find someplace to settle down or at least refill our supplies and rejuvenate our men.

Popo: The nearest planet currently is Planet Tuffle. Not much is known about them though so we best be careful.

General: Tch… I've heard of the little nerds. Word has it they have no military at all.

Upon landing the vessel they were met with the president of the Tuffles and some of his advisors. They asked what the Saiyans were doing and Popo explained.

President: Well then, lucky day for both of us huh? Er-I mean apart from the planet blowing up haha…

Advisor: Way to make it awkward Sir…

President: Cough* Well anyway, our Guardian recently fell gravely ill and won't survive much longer… I mean after this youngling becomes old enough he can be our Guardian. Meanwhile Imak can train him in the ways of Tuffle, you can teach him the ways of the Saiyans.

They shook hands in agreement and Popo took Yamoshi over to the Lookout and transported it next to the Tuffle one. There the two Popo's met, and fused into one.

Imak: I take it this is the boy whom the Guardian of Sadala left to carry out his legacy?

Popo: Indeed. His name is Yamoshi, tell me… and forgive me if I overstep… do you know of the Guardian Slayer?

Imak: All Guardians know of him yes. We all answer to the lower level Kais… there are still plenty of Guardians left, but the number continues to decline. The ones I mostly stay in contact with, are Soba of Yardrat, Kami of Earth, and Guru of Namek. Imaka's Guardian recently passed of natural causes, otherwise I would be in contact with him as well. Though now the planet is being currently being invaded by a threat.

Imak began coughing out blood, his skin began pulsating and shriveling before turning back to normal.

Popo: What is wrong?

Imak: It is fine… it is an illness I contracted as a result of my special ki. There is normal ki, which exists in every being. Then there is a second pool of ki, called god ki. A third ki, known as demon ki. I have created my own pool of ki… but it is imperfected. I call it plant ki. Plants have normal ki by themselves, but when combined with the energy of the Sun you can enhance it… make it stronger. Give it more life. It is as if the energy you borrowed, comes to life within you and a form is created, the Spirit of Nature. Your body becomes a tree with water pulsing through it, hair becoming vibrant leaves, and attacks burning like that of the Sun. With it I am able to breath more life into this planet and help further protect it.

Popo: And it comes at a cost I take it…?

Imak: Indeed… your spirit and Nature's become entangled and you lose a piece of yourself each time. Your lifespan while increased leads you to a painful end as you become one with the planet.

He walked up to the boy and grabbed ahold of him. He was a tiny baby, with soft chubby skin.

Imak: How old is he?

Popo: Two years old.

Imak: Very well… let us begin his training.

Over the years Imak and Popo would train Yamoshi to increase his power. Then start working on his mind and teaching him new tricks. Finally came the ultimate test…

Imak: Alright… Yamoshi, let us see how much you have developed.

He began to pose into a Snake Style, Yamoshi did the same. The electric aura wrapped around the two and they began to strike. Yamoshi out maneuvered Imak and pinned him down and held him in place with rocks. Then began to drain the power from him.

Imak: Good… no traces of hate or evil are in your heart… you pass. Walk with me Yamoshi, I need to talk to you.

The two walked to the edge of the Lookout and stared down at the people. Observing life occur all around them.

Yamoshi: What is it you wanted to talk about sir?

Imak: The people… they are peaceful now my child. However eventually this kindness will brew into hatred. Our cultures are much too different, staying together has lasted this long… but how much longer will be uncertain. If, or dare I say when the day comes to decide… think what is best for the planet. Not yourself, nor your blood.

Yamoshi: What would you do if it happened Sir?

Imak: That… is a question I have long since been asking myself. Truth be told I do not know, when the time comes you will find out yourself. Take it from someone who has seen countless deaths.

He started to feel nauseous and went to his chambers to rest. He begged Yamoshi to come with him, he felt his time drew near. Yamoshi clenched his hands and comforted him.

Imak: A great evil is at risk of plaguing this planet. Both inside, and out… I feared that I would die before it happened, and it seems that is so… I am sorry, for passing the burden onto you…

Yamoshi: What master? What evil…?

Imak: A killer of Guardians. He is likely a Guardian himself… with so little of us left now, I am saddened to say one day he may come here…

Yamoshi: How… how would I stop him?

Imak: The archives… knowledge a Guardian passes down to his successors… you are a rare individual that has two paths of knowledge. A bridge between two worlds…

He began to cough and his body began to change once again. This time it seemed to have stuck. Yamoshi clenched his hand tighter and began to cry.

Imak: Don't cry my child… death is a natural part of life. Without it, evil would carry out its wrong doings for eternity, plaguing planets and burning resources… it is all part of a cycle. Everything happens for a purpose. Think of it a ring of dominos. Disturb one piece, and it would all crash down… carry on, what you have learned… continue the legacy of Tuffles and Saiyans alike.

Imak's body began to glow, purifying into a golden light and spreading across the air in a gust of particles.

Yamoshi: Popo… where are the archives?

Popo: If you need time to rest, and mourn for his loss… you are more than welcome to. Though, I know you better than that… simply go to the bottom floor.

He went down and researched years upon years of knowledge. Then as he got deeper, a weird text was found. One he did not recognize.

Yamoshi: Popo! What language is this?

Popo: Oh my boy, that is the language of the deities. A relatively dead language now… only upper ranked Kai's and Gods of Destruction know of the language.

Upon looking at more of the text, he found more and more knowledge of both races and their ancient history. At one point, Saiyan and Tuffle were one. Then the Tuffles parted ways, and overtime their dna was completely different than that of their primitive counterparts. They had the intellect, the Saiyans had the brute strength.

Finally he tested the deciphering on the most ancient one… the text said, "elpoep yht rof doohdoG fo eltit eht detnarg eb yam straeh elbon fo snayiaS evif fo traeh eht sah ohw yht."

Yamoshi: I… I understand it… Super Saiyan God…

Popo: Such a feet is impossible. Godhood could only be attained by training with one. The previous Guardian tried, and failed.

Yamoshi: Then he didn't think of the full translation. It means, "Thy who has the heart of five Saiyans of noble hearts may be granted the title of Godhood for thy people." Heart could be the physical one in our chest, or refer to our spirit. Our energy.

Popo: Perhaps… I'll assemble Saiyans right away for a test.

The five council members of the Saiyan Elders gathered around Yamoshi and provided him with energy. A mystical aura emitted from him, then a spark of flaming aura and vibrant red hair. His muscle tone slimmed down and he felt completely different.

Overtime he would continue doing so before being able to use it on his own. Then he began to try and combine it with his master's power of nature. Together these two forms created an immense power boost.

Yamoshi would foresee the destruction of Vegeta, the rivalry between Frieza and Goku, among other events. He created a legend known as Super Saiyan to pass down, letting knowledge of the Super Saiyan God be limited only to the elders and Guardian.

Instead of inspiring them however, it only fueled their passions. A lust for power brewed, wars were erupted that killed Saiyans and Tuffles alike. Constant explosions throughout the planet went off… until the day came where the Full Moon would emerge.

Yamoshi stepped forth and was entering Super Saiyan God before taking a moment to pause.

Yamoshi: I know what I must do Master…

He shot a blast across the planet, killing every Saiyan and Tuffle with evil in their heart. All except one, the Saiyan who he didn't have the heart to kill.

Yamoshi: Did I make the right choice, Popo?

Popo: You are the Guardian… whatever choice you make. Right or wrong, that choice is not mine to make. It is what you make of it.

King Vegeta: Except in this case… it was the wrong one. You may be the Guardian of this planet, but I am the ruler… Super Saiyan God or not, I will still kill you Father.

Yamoshi: Stand down boy! This is not the path Tuffle must take… your path will only end in the Saiyans suffering!

King Vegeta: Planet Vegeta now, actually… no offense father, but you are in a page of history that will be plucked out.

Yamoshi: The Saiyans will not be the most powerful, nor the most feared race… this path will lead to extinction.

King Vegeta: Enough of your measly lies. The Saiyans will always prevail, and when my son is born we will be cemented as a divine race!

Yamoshi: Your youngest perhaps, the others… I cannot say.

Feeling threatened by this he charged at Yamoshi and threw multiple punches and attacks at his father. Yamoshi dodged all of them and then flicked him aside.

Yamoshi: I will leave this planet peacefully. If I kill you the people will only cause more violence. It is inevitable. I will erase the people's memory of me… the legend will merely be a fairy tale. I will warn you though… when the Destroyer comes, you will regret doing this…

He vanished without a trace, King Vegeta then killed Popo and turned the lookout into his palace. The war ended, the Tuffles killed off. They were found by the Frieza Force and taken under King Cold's, later Frieza's, rule. Just as his father predicted, he regretted the decision he made.

Yamoshi would oversee his race, what little was left anyway. Tarble, the eldest of his grandchildren was the one he looked after the most. He went to live in the planet Tarble was banished to and became a father figure to the boy.

One final meeting was to transpire though between his friends among the Guardians.

Kami: Greetings, how are you?

Yamoshi: I had a vision. Guru, Kami, and Soba. Us four will be the last Guardians. You three will one day encounter a being known as Kakarot or Goku. Train him as much as you can. He will be the soul survivor of my race alongside my grandson.

Guru: And what of you?

Yamoshi: I am going into exile in a desolate world. I altered the memories of those on my planet, the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan tales are made out to have happened a thousand years ago. Please make them as such in your archives.

Soba: Pff… we will need more than that. You have a plan don't you? You plan on going after the Guardian Slayer.

Yamoshi: Yes… and also no. I plan on sending the Guardian Slayer to hell. Then I plan on fighting Beerus…

The three Guardian's eyes widened as they were shocked by this statement of such arrogant dreams.

Kami: Beerus the Destroyer strikes fear in Kai's who are leagues above you… how do you expect to beat him?

Yamoshi: A Saiyan ability. I hope to see you all again, though it likely won't happen.

Then the meeting was cut short, his physical body was being approached by an evil being… King Cold.

Yamoshi: Finally…

King Cold: The Saiyan Guardian…

Yamoshi: Frost Demon. If you think you can beat me, you are sorely mistaken. Final form or not.

King Cold: Try me…

Yamoshi entered Super Saiyan God and charged King Cold who held surprisingly well against the God. King Cold eased his way into full power and began to overpower the entity.

The Saiyan Guardian was pushed into using Nature Ki and got the edge back.

King Cold fired a flurry of Death Beams that began to expand rapidly and hit Yamoshi. Who then countered with a sharp punch to the stomach.

Yamoshi: You are a sickening mortal… a Guardian is meant to protect the people and planet he had been gifted to stand for. You destroyed that planet and all of its inhabitants… and for what? Vengeance against the creature that killed your father! Revenge is not what a Guardian stands for… your father would be disappoint-

King Cold: Don't you dare bring my father into this. You didn't know him. Nor what he stood for… he was robbed of me, and my people, over a being whom Beerus ignored and enabled to go across the universe killing for him.

He created a sword out of his own energy and swooped down to attempt and kill Yamoshi, but before it landed Yamoshi's palm went out and directed Nature Ki across his body and held him in place.

Yamoshi: Such violence… as atonement for your own sins, Cold, I am sealing away the power you hold so dear… you will be cursed into your first form. Now that I have taken that power, I will redirect the energy right back at you…

The backlash of his own power left King Cold gravely wounded as he was shot into space at an accelerating rate. A hole in his spleen nearly split him in half.

King Cold: Damn you… I'll be back to kill you… I swear…

Yamoshi: I'll be ready…

Tarble: Who was that?

Yamoshi: Your father's bastard of a boss… he won't be back I promise. If he ever hopes to beat me he would bring his brat of a son.

Yamoshi and Tarble went into the roasting fire. They sat down, Yamoshi peering into the bright future plotting his own downfall… waiting for the day to come.


End file.
